mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Fight Beyblade Baku - Episode 43
is the ninety forth episode (forty third episode of Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Summary Team Gan Gan Galaxy talks about how Ryuga helped them, but Gingka tells them that Ryuga only cared about defeating his own enemy. They wonder how he knows about HD Academy while they don't. Ryo and Hikaru come in to show them a list of bladers that didn't a match in lives HD Academy recruited and Jack is one of bladers on that list. Ryo tells them those bladers started to come strong after joining the academy. They tell them the owner is Dr. Ziggurat and owns a company called Hades Inc. Ryo says that he wants to show off his research through beyblade. He has Hikaru show them clips from Zeo and Jack's battle that an unknown power starts coming from them. He says Ziggurat is bringing out their hidden power through science. Hikaru shows clips that some bladers couldn't handle it and had to stop blading. Ryo also saids that HD Academy start searching for the right bladers that can handle it and the last three became Team Star Breaker. Masamune says Zeo said the same thing and he did it for Toby. Gingka saids he will stop them and win, but Ryo saids Dr. Ziggurat is after him because he's perfect blader to test on. Hikaru tells him that Hades Inc. has close ties with the Dark Nebula. Gingka realized that Dr. Ziggurat was controlling them. Ryo say the Dark Nebula once set their sights on the dark power, but it took control of Ryuga and when Gingka defeated him, their plan ended in failure and in the final round they want to get their revenge against him. Hikaru says the opponent they chose for him is Damian Hart and their is no data on him. Gingka saids Ryuga must of known about all of this. Gingka and Damian start the final round and launch their beys. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F attacks Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, but it has no effect and is sent flying into the air. Gingka goes for another attack, but Pegasus is sent back again. Pegasus continues to attack Kerbecs and it starts to wobble, but Kerbecs power up and sends Pegasus into the air again. Hades Kerbecs starts to attack Galaxy Pegasus and push it back. Damian says that the scientists at HD Academy created the bey just for him. Gingka asks him do he have any fun with beyblades, but Damian says he doesn't know what fun is. Damian uses his special move, Hades Drive, and asks Gingka is he weak now. Featured Beybattles * Ginga (Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F) vs. Damian (Hell Kerbecs BD145DS)=Gingka Win. Featured Beys * Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F. * Hades Kerbecs BD145DS Characters in Order of Appearance #Blader DJ #America DJ #Gingka #Masamune #Kenta #Madoka #Ryuga (Flashback) #Dr. Ziggurat (Flashback) #Ryusei #Hikaru #Zeo (Flashback) #Jack (Flashback) #Daidoji (Flashback) #Damian #Mr. Steel #Da Xiang #Chi-Yun #Zhou Xing #Mei Mei #Aleksei #Nowaguma #Dora #Gasur #Karte #Zidan #Argo #Ian #Selen #Enzo #Wells #Sophie #Kyoya #Benkei #Tsubasa #Yu Special Moves used *Hell Drive *Hell Gate *Storm Bringer Cameos Differences in adaptations Navigation Category:Episodes